


Thea asks Felicity to join her in Verdant

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Prompt: Thea asks Felicity to join her in Verdant"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thea asks Felicity to join her in Verdant

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Prompt: Thea asks Felicity to join her in Verdant"

"Thea, the club looks great. And you look stunning," Oliver said as he approached his sister. Unsurprisingly, she had managed to transform Verdant into her newest vision, which ironically revolved around the color green.

"Aw, thanks Ollie," She smiled, hugging him. She started towards the north side of the club, with him on her heels. "Everyone’s in the VIP area already- Laurel, Sara, even Diggle and Lyla. We’re just waiting on one more person- oh! And there she is now."

He followed her gaze to the striking blonde at the entrance. The bouncer checked her name and motioned her inside. Verdant wasn’t Felicity’s usual scene, what with her typical business-casual shirt-and-skirt combo. But not tonight. Besides contacts replacing her glasses, her usually ponytailed hair was down, curled into tiny ringlets that framed her face nicely. She was wearing a red one-shouldered dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her usually pink lips were now a luscious red. Oliver blinked as he took her in, from the top of her head to the bottoms of her black stilettos. 

"Close your mouth, Oliver. Flies could get inside," Thea teased, nudging him with her elbow. He playfully bumped into her. 

"Wow, is that Felicity? Damn," Roy said, appearing beside them. Both Oliver and Thea shot him a look.

Oliver blinked at himself; he hadn’t shot Roy that look because of his protective nature of Thea, he had shot him that look because he made a comment about Felicity. 

"Excuse me?" Thea cocked her head.

"Of course, she doesn’t look as beautiful as you, Thea," He laughed. 

"Uh huh," His girlfriend nodded, smiling. "Don’t you have tables to bus? Or a bar to refill? You can join us when your shift is over."

"Yeah," He muttered, scratching his head. 

Oliver watched as Felicity’s nervous eyes scanned the room. She bit her lip as she entered further into the club, dodging a giggling couple on their way out. He couldn’t help but notice how adorable she looked, almost like a deer in headlights - if that deer happened to look like a goddess. Wait, what? Did he really just think that? Well, at least he wasn’t lying to himself. 

He took a step forward when she looked as though she was about to leave. Her eyes scanned the room again and finally caught his gaze. She smiled and waved, and started for them. He smiled as she caught herself from tripping over her five-inch heels. 

"Felicity! You look amazing!" Thea gushed, giving her friend a hug. "I’m so glad the dress fits!"

"Yeah, me too," She laughed. "Thank you. The shoes are a bit difficult, but they’re pretty fun to walk in. Except for when, you know, I kind of trip over myself. Because it’s not like I don’t do that enough already, haha. But other than that, I’m really enjoying the height. I kind of love it," She smiled, then looked to the taller Queen. "Hi, Oliver."

"Hi," he managed, gulping. Thanks to her heels, she was now eye-level with him. Thea casually bumped him with her elbow. "Um, wow. You look beautiful, Felicity, really. Uh, please. Join us."

"Thanks," she led them towards the roped-off VIP area. "Hey, everyone!"

"I wonder where her date is; he’s probably parking the car," Thea muttered.

"Excuse me? Date? Felicity has a date?" He finally peeled his eyes off the blonde and turned towards the entrance. "Who is he?"

"Wow, jealousy does not suit you at all, dear brother," she laughed.

"I have no idea what you’re talking about," He muttered, unbuttoning his jacket.

"Yeah, okay. So you wouldn’t mind it if I set her up with-"

"Thea," He warned.

"I’m kidding! But if you’d better ask her to dance before someone else does, Ollie," she said, patting his chest.


End file.
